


Bruises

by alaskasmonsters



Series: haikyuu oneshots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bruises, Clumsiness, Comfort, Fluff, Minor Injuries, Nishinoya Yuu is being a softie, Other, Reader is quite smitten, no cap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaskasmonsters/pseuds/alaskasmonsters
Summary: the moment you shared in this cold summer night, between just the two of you, it felt vulnerable in the best way. you didn’t want this to end, you wanted noya to stay like this forever, caressing what you found yourself insecure about on most days, whereas he treated it so gently, with so much care, his eyes so wide and friendly.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Series: haikyuu oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127609
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble but it's too long for that :c
> 
> pairing: nishinoya yuu x gn!reader  
> warnings: despriction of minor injuries, reader is very clumsy

Noya‘s fingers brushed against your skin. The unexpected contact made you flinch and your eyes fell to his touch in wonder.

You hadn‘t thought his hands would be so soft still, after all the time he’d been playing volleyball.

You lifted your glance to meet your friend’s eyes, surprised to see an apologetic expression on his face as he pulled back his hand. The sudden absence of his touch left your skin cold again.

“I’m sorry, did that hurt you?” he sounded so concerned it made you crack a smile.

Noya always cared so much, too much for his own good.

You assured him he only surprised you, trying to calm down your own rapid heartbeat as he returned your smile with one of his own.

The libero reached out to run his fingers over the scrap he’d traced again, eyeing it and the other bruises on your leg with curiosity. Your legs were scattered in those, several bruises covered your pale skin and your knees were almost always scaped. Today, a pink band-aid with cute little hearts covered your most frequently injured knee, you had scraped it open on your way down when you had participated in [your sports club] activity. The scrape adorning the other knee, the one Noya was tracing and inspecting with interest, had already started to heal up.

Goosebumps arose at the sensation of Noya’s touch and you desperately hoped the boy wouldn’t notice or just blame it on the cold night air.

His hands moved on quickly, wandering from bruises to scraped to old scars that were already fading. It wasn’t surprising how many you’ve got, considering how clumsy and uncoordinated you could be. Now you were playing a sport, too, which just contributed to your collection.

Noya’s hands suddenly came to a halt when they reached a quite nasty looking scar located at the center of your shin. He started to stroke it gently, a tender expression on his face.

Your breath hitched in your throat at that action.

"Where did you get that one from?" he asked quietly, looking up to meet your eyes again.

His face was so open, so innocently curious, you felt your cheeks heat up at how he seemed to be looking into you more than just at you.

"I ran into a glass door, one shard got stuck in my leg. I've got another one on my arm..."

To prove it, you pulled on your sleeve, exposing your lower arm for Noya to see. He inspected the discolored skin with an amused smile, shaking his head as he looked up at you with something similar to admiration in his eyes.

"You've got to take better care of yourself, y/n," he told you.

You shrugged, knowing you could bring up the many small bruises that covered his arms, but you didn’t. 

"Maybe."

Noya’s hands continued travelling across your skin, movements slowing every time he stumbled across a new bruise or cut. He looked focused, face in a concentrated frown, and it made you smile a little. You knew that face from him, you’ve seen it several times when he was playing on court.

For some reason it made you feel all warm inside.

The moment you shared in this cold summer night, between just the two of you, it felt vulnerable in the best way. You didn’t want this to end, you wanted Noya to stay like this forever, caressing what you found yourself insecure about on most days, whereas he treated it so gently, with so much care, his eyes so wide and friendly.

You liked this, not only because of how gently Noya touched you, but also because now that his focus was elsewhere you had an excuse to stare at his face.

He had a pretty face, You liked tracing the soft curves of his mouths, the outline of his cheekbones and the knob of his nose with your eyes. 

"Does your knee hurt?" the boy asked curiously, absentmindedly tracing a pattern into the flesh of your calf.

A shiver ran down your spine and you had to stop yourself from leaning into his hands.

"Just a little. Knee injuries are always a little nasty. They take a while to heal."

He nodded, a thoughtful expression on his face. 

You wanted to ask him what he was thinking about, if it was because of what you had said, but before you had a chance to he lifted his glance again, looking up at you with sparkling eyes, a grin on his lips. 

He winked at you.

Then he bent down to place a kiss on top of your bandaid.

You took in a shuddering breath at the gesture. He hadn’t even kissed your skin and still you felt it, the featherlight touch of his lips to your bandaged knee lingering. Speechless and with a burning face you looked down at the libero with wide eyes.

"No-Noya...why did you-" you stuttered, frozen in your spot.

He sent you a lazy smile.

"So it heals better."

He said it in a tone that indicated you should have already known, as if it should have been obvious.

This boy. You didn’t know what to do with him. 

His face was so earnest and honest, no hidden motives beyond his words clear. He just genuinely thought it might help or cheer you up.

At this moment, you couldn’t care how deeply you’d fall, how deeply you’d already fallen for him. 

Instead, you returned his smile, heart warm and full.

“Thank you, Noya. That’s really kind.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> i hope you liked it :3 if you did please think about leaving kudos or a comment maybe. it would help a lot!
> 
> i'm also posting on [tumblr](https://alaskasmonsters.tumblr.com/) if you are interested :3


End file.
